


Making the Most of Purgatory [podfic] (redux)

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Metaphysics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, and then making it work, failing at love, implied sex, repod of my own podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to win at losing.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by Resmiranda]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Most of Purgatory [podfic] (redux)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making the Most of Purgatory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/46061) by Resmiranda. 
  * Inspired by [Making the Most of Purgatory [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/433138) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads). 



> And for my 100th podfic (I'm counting the micro-podfics individually, but not their translations, even if they're all posted together), I give you a repod of my very first podfic. I've fiddled with it in the past and I did record it once more back in November, but I'm only posting this version (from March).

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/MMP.mp3) | **Size:** 25 MB | **Duration:** 27:38min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This podfic went though a few versions over the years. I recorded the first one back in June 2012, my very first podfic. I hated the sound of my own voice back then and barely got though the editing process - there was a lot of noise, because I was using an older version of Audacity and it was hard to get the right amount of noise reduction, and I had a couple of repeat lines left in, because I didn't have the patience to listen to myself all the way though after I thought I was done editing. I then went back to it and edited it in November of that year, after Lunchee gave it a listen and pointed out what was wrong - that's the version that's still up in the [original post](http://archiveofourown.org/works/433138). Then, in November 2013 I re-recorded it to track my progress, but I never posted it - I had switched to a better mic, but I didn't have a pop-filter yet and I thought it was too distracting. This version I recorded this March with another mic, as my 100th podfic.
> 
> The current version is 5 minutes longer than the first - my reading pace has slowed down considerably since then. I've also started enjoying editing a lot more than than I expected. I made a post [here ](http://kdheart.dreamwidth.org/23106.html)with all the differences, including screencaps of the waveforms and samples from all three versions.
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
